


Summer Daze

by Innocente



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Choking, Clay is a bit of a dick, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Overstimulation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocente/pseuds/Innocente
Relationships: Clay X OC, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & You, dream x oc, dreamwastaken X OC





	Summer Daze

The cool leather of the steering wheel pressed into my forehead as I rested there, my hands half-heartedly gripping next to my head leaving my arms to hang down limply. I'd done it again. I'd actually managed to do it again.

What you ask?

I'd just lost my job. My shitty customer assistant job at an even shittier supermarket chain, but a job nonetheless. It had been paying the bills, and as much as I despised the work, this wasn't what I needed right now. 

I leaned back and sighed, twisting the key in the ignition to start the car. The bollocking I was gonna get at home would be the cherry on top. Balancing the clutch and the accelerator, I peeled the car out from it's staff exclusive parking spot for the last time. On the bright side, I wouldn't miss the view of the back of this place.

Houses pass as I drive mindlessly through the streets, mind blanking as I refuse to think about what's going to happen in the next few months. I had a tendency to run away from my problems, it was a talent really. I eventually pulled into my flats car park, jumped out and locked the car.

I quickly made my way up the stairs and towards my flat, the lift being out of use for now. Thankfully, I only lived on the second floor. Before I had even opened the door, I could hear shouting and laughs coming from inside, making me roll my eyes but smile. My roommate didn't know how to be quiet, it pissed me off more often than not but it also meant he was in a good mood. Hopefully a good enough mood to take the news well. 

My flat was actually quite decent for the price we got it at. It was open plan, the kitchen and living room blended into one with just the counter to create some sort of boundary line. In the middle of the living room stood a massive L shaped sofa which faced a 45" flatscreen which mounted to the wall. Off the living room was a hallway that led to the three bedrooms and the shared bathroom. It wasn't a bad place, it was enough for me. Not that I could afford anything more expensive anyway.

Door closed behind me, I kicked off my shoes and tentatively made my way through the living room and towards my roommates room. Knocking gently, I heard him stop talking.

"Come in!" 

Opening the door I poked my head in and sound him where I knew he would be, sat at his desk which was situated at the far wall of his room, not far from the foot of his bed. He was turned round in his chair, looking at me expectantly.

"George?" 

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" 

"About that..." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Rhea!"

Whining I stormed into his room and flopped onto his bed. "Don't be mad please, I can't deal with that right now."

"I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"Shut up mom." I flung one of the bed pillows at his head, which he caught. He momentarily got distracted by whatever was going on in his headphones before he moved his mouse to mute and deafen in the discord he was in. 

"You're on camera by the way." 

"You're not streaming are you?" I sat up in alarm.

"No, just talking to some friends."

"Oh, that's fine," I muttered and settled back down into his bed. George had blown up around this time last year from streaming Minecraft on twitch and now made a pretty decent living to put it lightly. You could see it in his PC setup, expensive lights, a camera and self-built computer. I was so happy for him, it had been his dream job for as long as I had known him.

"So, how did it happen this time?" He turned back to face me.

"I lost my temper with a customer."

"You know you're not supposed to do that right?" He digs at me, no doubt trying to get a reaction.

"Yeah, no shit." I glare at him. "I don't think customer service is my forte." 

"So stop getting jobs in customer service!" He exclaims, throwing his hands in exasperation.

I couldn't blame him for getting fed up with me losing jobs. That was the second one I had lost this year, and we were only halfway into it. 

"My brother is going to kill you."

"I know," I whined again, slapping my hands over my eyes. 

It had been freshers week for my first year, which mainly consisted of getting blackout drunk every night. One of my dorm mates at the time brought us around to a house for predrinks where I met George, who was a second-year student. We clicked instantly, and soon most of our days were spent with each other. We both enjoyed nights out, but what really cemented our friendship was our shared love of games. We played games, watched films and just generally enjoyed each other's company. By my second year and George's last, we had gotten a flatshare together. And it had been like that ever since, no matter where we were we had stayed living together.

"Are you gonna tell him, or should I?" George raised his eyebrows at me, and I scrunched my face up in indignation. 

"Please don't, not yet. One pissed off Davidson at a time please." I rolled onto my front and shoved my face into my arms like a petulant child. I heard George sigh. 

George's brother, Connor, had gotten me the job and now it looked like I had just thrown it back into his face. I couldn't blame him for being mad.

"What are you going to do now?" 

"Well... I know it didn't work last time but-" I lift my head and rest my chin on my forearms, smirking.

"You are NOT sleeping with your manager again." George cuts in quickly and I burst out laughing.

"Second times a charm?"

"First of all, the phrase is third time, and secondly, you know its not worth it."

"So what you're saying is I should try two more times-" He cuts me off again with a glare. "I'm joking, I'm joking." I hold my hands up in surrender but smile cheekily. To be fair, the mediocre fuck really wasn't worth it. I still lost the job a few weeks later and I didn't even get an orgasm out of it. 

"I'll start looking for another job tomorrow." 

"Are you going to keep it this time?" 

"Might aim high and go for 4 months." I joke but when I glance at his face, he doesn't seem to see the funny side. "How long are you going to be mad at me for?" 

"I haven't decided yet." He turns back to his PC to carry on with what he was doing before I had interrupted.

"Georgie," I whine. He doesn't respond. "Come on, don't ignore me."

Nothing, again. Instead, I watch his monitor as he goes back into the discord to unmute and undeafen himself. Sighing in defeat, I get up and head into the kitchen. If there was one way to get through to George, it was through his stomach. 

I spend the next hour making chocolate muffins, partly for him, but mostly for me. It killed two birds with one stone really, if it got George to stop being angry with me, great. Either way, I could also drown myself in chocolate to cheer myself up. 

Once the mix went into the oven, I sat at the counter mindlessly scrolling through TikTok until they were done. However, my mind wandered to what I was gonna do about my situation. I had enough money saved up to keep me going for a month or two, but I didn't want to get another dead-end customer service job. I hated it. The degree I had gone to University for was computer science, but I have been struggling to get a job in that field. I had no connections. I wasn't even sure I would enjoy it even if I somehow managed to land a job. I was... lost.

The loud shriek of the timer going off on my phone snapped me back to the present and I jumped up to take the muffins out of the oven. Plating three up, I bring them to George's room. I knock again, but get no response, assuming he's still ignoring me I burst in anyway and hand-deliver them to his desk. 

He finally cracks and looks at the muffins. Then to me. 

He sighs then grabs one. 

"If Connor asks, I didn't crack this early." 

"My lips are sealed." He nods, satisfied with my answer. "Can we play bedwars?" 

"No."

"Come on George, I've had a shit day already. I need a distraction."

"I'm on a call with Clay-"

"Are you working?"

"Well no-" 

"Then he can join." 

George gives me a pointed look, but I can see him cracking. He never had been good at saying no to me. 

"Fine." 

"Yes! I'll join the discord!" I ran out and into my room, but not before grabbing a muffin for myself. My room was a similar layout to George's, but the bed was pushed up against the wall and the desk was in the opposite corner. It was also decorated a bit more with a few plants, pictures and splashes of pink. It wasn't much, but compared to George's it looked like a showroom. Men.

I jumped into my chair and opened up discord on my PC, seeing the call that George and Clay were in. I had been added to the discord a while ago, but didn't join in with the activity. Most of the time anyone was in a voice chat was for streaming, I didn't want to be involved. I much preferred watching content rather than being in it. 

I had met most of the gang, talked to them a few times but I wasn't close with anyone. This was George's scene and I was more than happy to leave him to it. 

"Are we ready to play?" I ask as I join the call, my Minecraft loaded and ready to go.

"I'll be back in a second," George says quickly. Listening out, I hear him go to the kitchen to no doubt finish off the rest of the muffins. Predictable. 

"Hello, Rhea." A smooth voice comes through my headphones. 

"You're playing right Clay?" I honestly hadn't talked to Clay that much, only a few times. He was George's friend really.

"I don't remember saying that I would." He chuckled.

"You're not going to say no." I tease lightheartedly. 

"Is that so?" He hums. 

"You can't say no to George and he can't say no to me. I've got the both of you under my thumb." I chuckle. 

"You've got it all figured out, haven't you?" 

"I'm smart like that." 

There's a moments pause.

"You don't look how I expected you to." 

"I- what?" I splutter, not expecting that.

"You heard me." He chuckles.

"You were watching?" I manage to get out without stuttering. 

"Of course I was." 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I laugh nervously. Where did this come from?

"You should." There's not a waver to his voice, nothing to tell me what he means by that. Should I read more into it-

"Okay, let's get this over with." George reappears, startling me a bit. 

"Uh, yeah. Let's play."

***

"GEORGE. HELP" I squeal, dashing away from enemies base that I had just bridged to. It had turned out to be a poor decision as the whole team charged me, I did get their bed though.

"I'm sort of busy!" 

Clay's green character appears, storming across the bridge I had made. I turn when he passes me as we turn the tide on the battle. He manages to knock one player off the platform immediately.

"Come on." He grunts in concentration. I start attacking the next player, Clay joins in and the player is quickly eliminated. George joins us as we take out the last member of the team.

"Took you long enough." I jab at George, trying to get a reaction. 

"I was defending the base!" He snaps, I laugh as I get exactly what I was looking for. 

'BED DESTROYED'

The letters appear at the top of our screens, and I let out a nervous chuckle. Our sprites immediately take off back towards our base. 

"That's some good defending George." Clay pokes.

"Fuck you both." George screeches, jumping into battle with the blue team that had invaded our base. 

I go to respond but get distracted by a hit from my right. I try to fight back but get knocked back further and further as my opponent builds up a combo. I scream, spamming my mouse trying to get a hit on him but I fail as I'm hit over the edge and fall to my demise. 

"Clay! Do something!" George yells.

"Wha- what do you want me to do!" He yells back, laughing as the notification for George being slain by the other player appears in our chats, quickly followed by mine as I fall into the void. 

"I survived longer than you did." I tease George.

"You didn't even do anything!" He yells back at me.

"Nah, I'm the better player, you just don't want to admit it." 

"Rhea, I swear-" 

"She is right George, you suck." Clay cuts him off, laughing as we both wind him up. 

"My back is literally breaking from carrying this team." 

"Why are you dying first then." 

"I- fuck you." He sighed, giving up. I laugh in victory, I had a talent for winning the petty arguments. I hear Clay chuckle at our antics.

My phone buzzes and lights up with a snap notification. I see the name and immediately pick it up, interested. Clay and George carry on teasing each other in the background but I'm too engrossed in my phone to notice. 

Holly

'Wanna go out tonight?x"

The picture has her pouting, clearly trying to convince me. I didn't need much convincing, a night out is exactly what I needed right now. 

"George, wanna go out? Holly's just snapped me."

"Nah I can't, I'm streaming later." 

"That's cool." I sigh. "I think I'm gonna go though." 

"You have snap, Rhea?" Clay suddenly chimes in, startling me.

"Uh- yeah I do." I frown. 

"DM me your username, I'll add you." He says, more of a command than a question, but I comply anyway. 

Not long after a friend request comes through, and I quickly add him back. 

"Added." I smile. 

"Good."

I frown again, am I overthinking it, or is he coming on to me?

"Anyways, I'm gonna head out and get ready, enjoy the rest of your night boys." I quickly leave the call, take off my headphones and stare at my monitor, my head racing.

There was nothing to that, right?

I'm definitely overthinking it.

Shaking my head of the thought, I take a quick snap and reply to Holly.

'Time and place bb'


End file.
